<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Virgin by the_purity_pen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294787">The Virgin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen'>the_purity_pen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Billy Russo - Fandom, Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017), ben barnes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Russo &amp; Reader, Billy Russo &amp; You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Virgin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your nerves were getting the better of you. Your eyes were darting around, avoiding the man before you and your heart was threatening to jump out of your chest. Your hands wrung together in front you as you swallowed a large lump that had formed in your throat. You finally chewed your lower lip and lifted your gaze to meet Billy’s.</p>
<p>He was sitting across from you on the metal picnic table that you were sharing. He leaned forward onto his forearms as they rested on the table, his gaze trying to gauge you and noticing the little twitches of nerves running through your body. His head tilted to one side then the other, trying to read your mind. His lips twitched to one side before his tongue was pressing against the inside of his cheek in thought.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to, you know,” he offered gently, sitting back slowly, his hands coming together on the table. You shook your head slowly in small movements as you watched him move back.</p>
<p>“N-no. I love you, I do. I just-” You didn’t know how to tell your boyfriend that you were a virgin. The conversation hadn’t exactly come up in the last two months that you had been officially dating. You didn’t want to bring it up either. You feared that because you were inexperienced that he would not want you anymore.</p>
<p>Kissing and making out were perfectly fine and maybe some hand stuff happened on your end to him but you always shied away from having him touch you. You had always told him that it was because you wanted to make him feel good and not to worry about yourself.</p>
<p>Billy was far more experienced, having slept with multiple women over the years. When you both were still just friends, he gave quite a few stories of his conquests. Both when he was active duty and after he gained control of ANVIL. It was well known in your circle of friends and was evident any time that you went out together for drinks. The way women would flock to the tall man with a pressed suit and coiffed hair.</p>
<p>Billy stood up then, letting out a quiet sigh as he came around the table and held his hand out to you. You looked up to give him a wry smile but took his hand anyway. He had already paid for dinner and you were done with your dessert but the conversation that had been brought up kept you at the table a bit longer than usual.</p>
<p>Once you were home, you found yourself flipping through your key ring, fumbling to grasp the correct key. Billy looked at you with a furrowed brow and covered your hands with his larger ones, calming your movements. “We seriously don’t gotta do this,” he told you and when you didn’t look at him right away, he called your name quietly.</p>
<p>When you did look up, Billy could see the tears welling at the corners of your eyes. One of his hands came to the side of your face, his thumb swiping away a lone tear that fell. This was your friend Billy, not your boyfriend. The one that cared deeply for your well-being. You sniffled and shook your head, trying to lean into his touch.</p>
<p>“I want to,” you told him before leaning in to press your lips to his softly. Billy groaned quietly, forcing himself to not deepen the kiss right then and there. He pulled back, releasing his breath and looked to you before sliding the keys out of your hand to open the door himself.</p>
<p>Once inside, he closed the door behind you and locked it, tossing your keys onto the small table that lined the foyer. One look at him and you were melted. The softness in his eyes replaced the scarred, broken man that had found you all those years ago. Not many got to see this side of Billy but you were one of the few fortunate ones and now it meant even more that he was being so authentically himself for you.</p>
<p>His hands reached out to touch your shoulders, his fingers ran down the length of them slowly. His eyes were watching his hands move but your eyes were watching his face. He leaned down to press a kiss to your cheek as his hands moved forward to the buttons on your jacket. He unbuttoned them slowly and gave pause to pull back and look you in the eyes.</p>
<p>You looked at him as your teeth gnawed at your bottom lip, slightly swollen from the kiss and tingling for more. Your eyes danced around his dark features and nodded slowly as he made your jacket and subsequently your top fall from your body. You were left in your bra and jeans, on display and while Billy had seen you over the years undressed before him, he knew something about right now was special.</p>
<p>You swallowed hard when he leaned in to kiss your jaw, his hands cupping at your breasts to massage them through the lace. His hands felt warm and all-encompassing as his groped at the muscles, giving them a slight massage that had your head rolling back. But your heart was fluttering and you put your hands on his to stop his movements.</p>
<p>“I’m a virgin,” you blurted out and immediately sucked in a breath. Billy stood up straight and looked at you with furrowed brows. Your breath quivered as you watched him, the man you had given your life to. The one you had spent countless hours shopping and redecorating his crummy little apartment. The one that although being a total ladies man always treated you with respect.</p>
<p>And now was no different. Billy may have been troubled, scarred, broken and done some very bad things but with you, he was always this Billy. The one that after blurting out that you were a virgin simply said, “Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>You blinked, unsure of how he wasn’t just turning away from you. Backing away as if you were tainted in some way or that you were too fragile and he didn’t want to break you. That was the response from every other guy you had been with. But not Billy. </p>
<p>You nodded slowly and he grinned. “Good. I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want to, okay?” His hand came to your cheek and held your face so you couldn’t look away from him. “Okay?” he asked again and you nodded. “You need to say it,” he assured you and you swallowed again, trying to find your voice.</p>
<p>“Y-yes. I trust you Billy,” you managed to squeak out</p>
<p>You didn’t know how many minutes had passed as Billy’s hands on your body and his lips attached to your skin were blurring the lines between seconds and minutes. Your bodies had moved effortlessly through the hall to your bedroom. Billy didn’t need much guidance to find it since it wasn’t his first time being in there. But this had a whole new connotation to it.</p>
<p>His bare chest against yours as his kisses pressed into your lips sent your heart and mind reeling. Your hands were suddenly unsure of what to do so they just traced mindless shapes along the muscles of his shoulders and upper back.</p>
<p>Billy moved so that you were laying on your back on the bed, a slow but gentle movement, his body covering yours. His kisses were gentle and unassuming as he trailed them up your stomach, over your bra and up to your neck. His arms laid to either side of your head when his lips met yours. He pulled himself up a bit, his hand coming to the side of your head to brush through your hair lightly.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” he whispered quietly against your lips as his nose nudged yours. His eyes caught your gaze and you nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes Billy. I’m yours,” you whispered back before he was kissing you fervently, a passion that had buried deep down now igniting in every fiber of his being. His little unrequited crush on you had been built up for years.</p>
<p>It was why he had treated you so differently to other girls he had. Even Frank had noticed the difference and Karen on more than occasion had teased you about Billy liking you. But your friendship always meant more. Taking the leap of faith into dating despite not having sex yet was new for both of you it seemed.</p>
<p>Billy’s hands ran down your body to behind you and undid your bra. He pulled it forward gently and watched as your breasts became free. The dark of his pupils taking over his already darkened irises.</p>
<p>Over the next few minutes, his hands moved deftly to finish removing your and his own clothing but when he got your panties, he stopped just short and checked in with you again. Your heart was beating erratically in your chest as you answered him with a simple yes.</p>
<p>His eyes drank in every inch of skin that was exposed to him and as he eyed your moist center, his tongue poked out to lick his lips. “Can I taste you?” he muttered, his hands rubbing your thighs in soft strokes, coming closer to your core but never quite touching. His eyes searched yours for an answer.</p>
<p>You shook your head out of instinct and Billy’s hands moved up to your stomach, over your breasts as he hovered over you again. “Tell me what you want,” he murmured against your skin and your body arched up into him.</p>
<p>“You. I want-” you paused, moving to hold his head between your hands and making him look at you. “You.”</p>
<p>Billy dropped his hips and you felt his length pressing at your entrance. He stepped back only for a moment to reach down to grab a condom from his discarded pants. He rolled it down his erection and looked back up at you. He leaned over and ran a hand gently over your jaw. </p>
<p>“Relax doll,” he cooed, watching your face as he reached between you to line himself up. He pressed into you and when your face winced, he stopped, looking for any sign or verbal cue that you wanted him to stop.</p>
<p>You looked at him and gave a soft nod to encourage him to go deeper. He pressed in again, only an inch or so, letting your walls flutter around his length, adjusting to the stretch. The pain would subside and you would nod to let him know to keep going. Another few moments and Billy was fully sheathed in you.</p>
<p>You could have sworn that your peak was already so near while he sat within you, peppering the skin of your breasts and collarbone with kisses. He was praising you softly, telling you how good you felt, how tight you were for him, how you were made for him.</p>
<p>When you felt your body finally relax around him, his kisses and words doing magic to your nervous self, you pulled your head up to kiss his forehead lightly. “Please, move,” you whimpered against the skin of his forehead. He lifted up, his arms on either side of you. He locked his hands with yours, holding your hands for leverage as he pulled out just enough to leave the tip of his cock within you.</p>
<p>When he slid back in slowly, you felt every inch of him splitting you open and the pain was now subsiding to pure pleasure as he rocked into you slowly over and over again. Your head flew back deeper into the mattress, your body arching into his and he could have sworn that the way you mewled his name could have been the end of him.</p>
<p>His mouth contorted as the pleasure built deep within him. It wasn’t just the familiar fire of being turned on to no end. This was something more, something… deeper. He released your hands and fell further onto you in slow motion, his hips writhing into yours, his cock hitting a bright white spot within you that you didn’t even know you had.</p>
<p>You cried out softly as he didn’t just fuck you. He was making love to you and that realization made tears prick at the corners of your eyes. His hands held your shoulders as he quickened his pace little by little until he was grunting and groaning and murmuring your name as he kissed you passionately, dipping his tongue into your mouth to taste all of you at once.</p>
<p>You moaned against his lips and cried out as your walls finally clenched down around him, gripping in a vice lock. He moaned louder as he pushed through your high, chasing his own release. He murmured sweet praises again as he got himself closer, moving his hips more rapidly against you, hearing the sound of skin against skin.</p>
<p>You’re so beautiful. </p>
<p>I love when you cum around my cock.</p>
<p>Can you give me another one, baby?</p>
<p>His need for you to find another release and the way he was talking was sending you to close to that point again already. It took a few more firm thrusts into you, hitting every delicious spot he could to bring you to pleasure that you were falling apart beneath him. A panting, sweating mess as your head rolled back and your toes curled, your hips pressing up into him.</p>
<p>A groan of your name and he pushed as far into you as he could, then stilled his movements as he filled the condom. His breathing was hot and heavy against your skin as he dropped his head down into your chest, letting you both calm down from your highs.</p>
<p>He lifted his head finally, his breath still a big ragged, placed a soft kiss to your skin before speaking. “You okay?”</p>
<p>You nodded before taking a shaky breath in. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” you said softly, your hands coming up to card through his soft hair that was damp with sweat. You pulled your head up to catch his eyes and he gave a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Do you regret anything?” </p>
<p>“With you? Never.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>